Fix This
by kingdomfantasies
Summary: Aoba has lost his memory after the collapse of Platinum Jail and has forgotten everyone and everything of the events. Until a guy videos him in a café.


The wind swept across the sands of the short beach in Midorijima, lifting grains twirling in the air. Aoba was sat cross-legged on the beach looking forward to the horizon. It wasn't a particularly warm day, the wind had a bitterness to it; like the mood. The man sitting next to Aoba leaned in and grabbed his hand.

"We will fix this."

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning was never a good thing. Having to pull himself up from the mattress and go to Heibon for his work. Ever since his Granny died things were different. He had moved house and to a different part of the island. It had been 5 years since the collapse of the Platinum Jail and things had changed. Apart from the memory loss he sustained he remembered some of the events. Mainly the actual collapse, finding his brother and as much as Koujaku would tell him. Koujaku had been quite quiet about it since but Aoba just figured it was too traumatising to talk about. Aoba lived in an apartment where Platinum Jail was flattened and turned into a developing city.<p>

"Morning, Aoba." Ren said from his bed in the corner of the bedroom. Aoba wiped his eyes and smiled at Ren.

"Morning, Ren. What time is it?" Aoba asked.

"Half seven. Your shift ends early today remember."

"I surely remember, it's my half day. Better get ready."

Aoba dressed for the weather, wearing a coat and thick scarf over his usual clothes. He grabbed the bag he carried Ren in and headed for the bus stop. Now he lived further away from Heibon and transport in Midorijima finally became useful he took a bus. The bus took longer than usual to arrive. Several buses stopped and went before Aoba's finally came. The bus ride went from the development back to the Old Resident District. Between the two areas was an open area of greenery and fields. The grey clouds blocked the sun from shining but the place still felt bright. Once he got to Heibon, he clocked in and headed for the stockroom. The shop had been getting more popular over the previous few months. Probably because of the new Allmates having some problems and Aoba appreciated it. At least he didn't just have to deal with the three brats. They may have grown older however their maturity stayed the same.

"Yo, Aoba!" Koujaku shouted over the ring of the doorbell. Aoba waved to him as he entered Heibon.

"How've you been? The business okay?"

"As usual. Still getting the girls wanting haircuts constantly and lately it's driving me nuts."

"At least you've got something to keep you occupied." Aoba replied stocking one of the shelves.

Koujaku sat on a stool near where Aoba was and watched him stock. They talked for a while about what was going on. They never got to see each other as much as they used too. Koujaku only hoped Aoba was settling okay living on his own. It was only just over a year since his Granny died. He left after a few hours and not long after Aoba finished his shift. Aoba headed down to the main street of the Old Residents District to a little café he visited often. It was vintage themed complete with homemade furnishings. He ordered a latte form the counter and sat down at a bench seat facing outside. The café was quite busy with most of the tables full and it being pretty loud inside.

Aoba felt as if someone was staring at him. He turned around.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Aoba exclaimed. There was a man sat at the table behind pointing a video camera right at Aoba.

"Taking a video of you."

"That's not normal, who the hell are you?"

"Noiz."

Noiz stood up to sit next to Aoba. He was a tall man, well built with dirty blonde hair. His eyes were a vibrant green and his clothes certainly showed his personality. He was mainly dressed in green, with a woollen hat on top of his head. Aoba was reminded of the fields between the development and the Old Resident District. There were many noticeable silver piercings on his face and even on his hand. He seemed like a strange character.

"Aoba. What are you, a videographer or something? I want to see that removed." Aoba asked pointing to his expensive looking camera.

"I'm whatever I want to be. At the moment…I guess I'm a videographer. And tough, this thing streams straight to my computer. Can't delete it now." Noiz said flatly.

"Why do you go round taking videos of strangers?"

"I don't. It's just you."

There was an awkward silence between the two until Noiz decided to break it.

"Do you come to the café often?" Noiz mumbled shuffling a bit closer to Aoba.

"It's a regular place after work." Aoba replied trying to sound bored. He was genuinely creeped out by this Noiz guy.

"Do you live around here then if you work here?" Noiz asked. Aoba noticed Noiz was trying to sound interested like he could read Aoba's thoughts. Well, the change in tone was slight.

"I live at the other side of the island. At the new development city."

"Same. I just moved here. I'm from Germany originally but I've moved back and forth."

"All the way from Germany to this dump?"

"It's a dump? I think it's nice."

The conversation went on like this for a while. They asked about their lives and gradually Aoba got more confident and enjoyed their conversation. It got late and they headed back on the bus. It turned out Noiz didn't live too far. They exchanged numbers and when Aoba stepped back into his apartment their first meeting ended. Aoba headed to his bedroom and took Ren out and took his dog Allmate off sleep mode. Ren had been sleeping since Aoba finished his shift and missed him meeting Noiz.

"Aoba, did you finish alright? It seems to be late." Ren said puzzled at why it was so late.

"I went to the café and met a weird guy. He was taking a video of me for some reason. Shit, I forgot to remind him to delete it!"

"Did you get his Coil number?"

"Just. I thought I might as well and it was his idea." Aoba said tapping through his contacts on his coil. Noiz answered a few seconds after Aoba clicked the call button.

"What?" Noiz answered grumpily. He sounded tired.

"I was going to remind you to delete the footage. So here. Delete the footage." Aoba said sternly.

"Whatever, I'll delete it in the morning. Just for you." Noiz said plainly before hanging up on Aoba. Aoba sighed and got ready for bed.

Aoba awoke to his Coil watch on his pillow flashing. He opened it to see a text and picture from Noiz. It was a picture of a screen with a box with 'footage deleted' in the centre. The message read, 'its deleted get over it.'

Aoba smiled and put the Coil strap around his wrist. The day was a full shift at Heibon but Aoba felt like going back to the café after work. He didn't work an extremely late shift, he was only working until 6pm. He hoped Noiz would be there. He did mention he liked going there. He also learned he was a student at a university in Germany and had took a gap year. Aoba wondered why he chose Midorijima of all places. Koujaku didn't show up at Aoba's work that day and his day went by fast. They had a few customers but it was a relatively quiet day. Aoba arrived at the cafe however there was no Noiz. Aoba simply bought a coffee to takeaway and left for the bus stop.

Aoba sat on his battered sofa and thought. His friendship with Noiz was practically non-existent. Why did he feel like he had become interested in the guy? He remembered they had exchanged numbers. Aoba text Noiz and felt overly anxious about it. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he wanted it to stop. Yet, there was something invisible pulling him towards Noiz. Within a few minutes, Aoba's Coil rang and there was a reply from Noiz. This conversation lasted for what Aoba felt like an eternity. Their exchanges gradually intensified.

They went from the everlasting texts to intentionally affectionate name calling over the phone. Aoba had never felt like that towards someone. No friends had ever took as much interest in Aoba since Noiz turned up. There were nights the two would spend curled up on different sides of the sofa watching movies then others where Noiz would gradually move to sit next to Aoba and lean towards him. As much as Aoba wanted to class these actions as romantic he never knew what to think. Noiz was acting bipolar. It was frustrating to say the least.

One certain night, Aoba had his Granny's record player going. He had a soft guitar ballad playing filling the apartment with music. Aoba loved music and as much as he loved electronic bands like Goatbed, he had a soft spot for the guitar. Noiz was sat on the sofa whilst Aoba messed with the box of records.

"Hey, you like this song?" Aoba asked. Noiz seemed to be quite tense and to put it plainly bored.

"I like it. It's pretty."

"Pretty, huh? I've never thought of music as pretty."

"Well, it has an appearance. For example, I'll use this song." Noiz said standing, waving his hands in the air as he spoke, "It's sweet. It's calm even. It's speaking to the people who are listening directly. It never says a bad word about anything and it's got beautiful lyrics."

Aoba stood shocked. Noiz was completely surprising him with his words. He knew Noiz had a drink or two but it couldn't have affected him.

"I never knew you liked music so much, Noiz." Aoba smiled. Noiz turned to him and grabbed Aoba's waist. He had a firm grip and Aoba tensed up a bit. It was what Aoba wanted inside but he didn't knew what to do. Did he do the same? Or maybe even lean in to kiss him? Aoba caught Noiz faintly smiling at him and looked away.

It was awkward.

Noiz had expected Aoba to do something about it. He had seemed confident to Noiz and Noiz was expecting him to do something to surprise him. But nothing happened. The two stood there frozen like statues. Noiz decided to let go of Aoba and tried to walk back to the sofa. Aoba sighed and caught Noiz's hand. The record was still playing the guitar music. Aoba decided to take a chance.

Aoba positioned Noiz's right arm to the side and put his free hand on the side of his own waist. Aoba then put his hand and Noiz's waist and began to sway. Noiz was now surprised. Out of all the things he expected Aoba to do he didn't think it would be dancing. Aoba took Noiz slowly around the free space in his living room. The light was dim, and Aoba noticed how the light of the lamp standing in the corner reflected of Noiz's piercings. He didn't know what had gotten into him anymore. At first, the little things didn't matter then all of a sudden they were the centre of Aoba's universe. They spiralled around and Aoba noticed Noiz getting more into it as if he was enjoying it.

The music still played in the back; it played one of Noiz's secret favourite songs.

_'And I've always lived like this, _

_Keeping a comfortable, distance, _

_And up until now, _

_I had sworn to myself that I'm, _

_content with loneliness.'_

Noiz felt some strange connection with the lyrics. He wasn't content with the loneliness he had brought upon himself. It was this point he turned his life around. He leaned into the small distance between the two until he felt Aoba's lips. Aoba didn't kiss back for a few seconds until he truly realised what was going on. He could have never guessed their relationship would get to this when they first met. The creepy German student who took a video of a stranger in a café would be in his apartment kissing him whilst dancing. It had seemed more predictable as the phone calls became frequent. It finally happened. Aoba kissed Noiz back still spinning around. Their faces never moved more than an inch away. They could feel the comforting heat of their faces and it sent shivers through their bodies.

For years, Noiz had only believed in love and happiness in those terrible romance movies that only showed on the obscure movie channels. Aoba had the strange feeling that they were meant to be together and that they were made to be in each other's lives then he realised if he ever confessed that to Noiz he was call him an romantic idiot.

When Aoba woke up in the morning, he knew he could smile. One thing he had missed for a few days was Ren's wake up call. Aoba could hear Noiz in the kitchen and turned Ren off sleep mode to catch up with him.

"Aoba! I thought something had happened you haven't turned me on for a day." Ren exclaimed in his deep voice. Aoba was comforted by it and could only smile widely at the dog. He leaned towards Ren and spoke quieter.

"There's a guy I want you to meet. I think I love him." Aoba whispered.

"A guy? Aoba, what's his name?" Ren said sounding happier.

"His name-"Aoba was interrupted when Noiz walked through the door back to the bedroom.

"Noiz-san?" Ren questioned. Noiz's face fell flat. The coffee and the cup it was in dropped to the floor and pooled on the dark wood. Aoba stared at Noiz who was now fixated on Ren. Ren gasped and looked at Aoba.

"Noiz-san, you haven't told Aoba?" Ren asked seriously. Noiz slammed the bedroom door and eventually Aoba heard the front door bang shut.

"What's going on, Ren? What are you talking about?" Aoba said quietly. He couldn't quite understand what had just happened.

"You knew him before you lost your memory. I'm sorry, Aoba. I think you should go after Noiz. He will have better answers." Ren answered. Aoba put his hand to his head trying to comprehend everything. He put his jacket on and headed out the flat taking Ren with him. Noiz wouldn't pick up his Coil. Aoba rang him a few times and knew for a fact Noiz had his Coil on. He never left anywhere without it.

"Goddamn you Noiz!" Aoba shouted out in the middle of the street. A few people looked to him as he slowly strolled along. Aoba knew a few places he could be, but one stood out among them all.

"So you are here." Aoba said standing behind the seat where Noiz was sat at. It had taken him nearly an hour to get to the Old Resident District and the café where Noiz was.

"Good job, you found me."

Noiz spun around on the stool to face Aoba. Aoba took the seat next to Noiz at the bench. The same place they met.

"What is going on?" Aoba asked. Ren was in Aoba's bag looking straight as Noiz. He knew there was nothing to hide.

"Before Platinum Jail. We met, and I fell in love with you. Almost instantly actually. We managed to take Toue down and then when we were escaping you got caught in a crowd and got crushed. I managed to rescue you along with another guy called Clear. He misses you. And when you couldn't remember me I went home and tried to forget about you. I felt like going back to you but I couldn't take it. I heard from Clear that Koujaku hadn't mentioned anyone else. I knew if then I came you wouldn't see me the same way. I would want to hold you and kiss you but you wouldn't act the same way towards me. Then, I saw you in the café and I took a chance." Noiz explained. Aoba had tears filling his eyes.

"I forgot the man who loved me." Aoba whispered. Noiz took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm here now, Aoba." Noiz said putting his head on Aoba's shoulder.

They sat there and Aoba tried to remember. As much as he tried, he knew he needed something else to help him remember.

"Who were the others?" Aoba asked. Noiz explained about the group of them, how they met and what happened at Platinum Jail. He missed out the part when Aoba was captured by Mink and when Virus and Trip got to him at one point. He didn't want him to remember those parts. Aoba knew he had to meet the others.

Noiz stayed with Aoba that night. He stayed to help him through the nightmare he had. Noiz had loaded Aoba with information and he wasn't surprised when Aoba woke up at three clutching onto Noiz tight and not letting go until he woke up again because he remembered getting crushed. Noiz did his best and was filled with regret. He ran his fingers through Aoba's bright blue hair. He knew it wasn't sensitive anymore; even doing simple things reminded him of Aoba before the accident. His personality never really changed. Aoba buried his head into Noiz's chest and wrapped an arm around him.

The next day, Noiz woke up early to call the others. He knew that Mink was still in Midorijima and Clear occasionally called Noiz to ask how he was. Koujaku was someone no one had gotten in contact with. Noiz hated the man for keeping Aoba away. He understood that initially Koujaku was worried incase Aoba went insane or something but eventually he realised he had an ulterior motive. Again, Noiz missed out involving Koujaku when telling Aoba. For his sake only. It took him a while but he tracked down Mink and contacted him and he agreed to meet them. Clear pretty much straight away agreed as soon as Noiz mentioned Aoba. And then Noiz knew he would have to talk to Koujaku.

"Hello."

"It's Noiz. Don't hang up, I need to talk about Aoba, now."

Noiz could hear Koujaku sighing loudly on the other side.

"What about him? He's doing fine."

"I know. In fact he's in the bedroom right now and I'm in his kitchen."

"You're with Aoba? You were in Germany a few months ago what happened to that?" Koujaku said angrily. Noiz could have fun with this.

"Until I came back. It wasn't my fault he likes going to the same café I do."

"Does he know? I swear Noiz, if you've told him anything you're dead."

Noiz only laughed before telling him to meet him and the others at Aoba's place at four. He simply hung up. He headed back to the bedroom where he found Aoba just waking up. He got back into bed and kissed his forehead gently.

It was nearly four when the doorbell rang. Noiz sat up from the sofa to get the door. It was Clear.

"Master! Noiz-san!" Clear shouted through his gas mask. He took it off once he was inside and found Aoba.

"Are you Clear?" Aoba asked. Clear went up to him and hugged him. Clear was crying already and Noiz rolled his eyes at how emotional Clear could get.

"Oh, Master I've missed you. I got a jellyfish eventually and it lives in my house and it's so cute! I work at an aquarium now and it has hundreds of them! You have to remember how Aoba-san, please!" Clear exclaimed. Aoba was overwhelmed by his enthusiasm and when he mentioned jellyfish something clicked. He remembered his quirky personality, his stories about his grandfather and his love for jellyfish.

"I sort of remember. I guess it will take a little while though." Aoba laughed. The door went again a few minutes later. This time it was Mink. Before he saw Aoba, Noiz whispered to him. He told him not to mention when he first met him and if Aoba did remember just to let him deal with it. Mink shook Aoba's hand and explained how he was part of the collapse of Platinum Jail. They all sat and exchanged stories and also learned what they had all been up to since they last all met up. When Koujaku arrived, the atmosphere got a bit tense.

"Aoba. You know everyone here now." Koujaku said simply looking around at everyone. Clear didn't have much to say, Noiz didn't want to talk in case he exploded and Mink was as quiet as usual.

"Koujaku, have you kept this all from me?" Aoba asked calmly. Noiz was surprised how clam he was acting but he knew he might have said it differently if they were alone.

"Yes, for a good reason. Because of him." Koujaku said pointing at Noiz.

"What are we getting into a 'who loves Aoba' fight here?" Noiz said sarcastically. Aoba hit him on the arm.

"What are you on about? Just explain why Noiz is a problem." Aoba scolded, "Without you interrupting Noiz."

"He is an idiot. He was going to simply fly you off to Germany!" Koujaku shouted.

"I was going to ask him and his Granny and to be honest you could have fucking support your best friend instead of screaming at me because he doesn't love you!" Noiz replied just as loud. They were being pathetic. As much as Aoba was learning, he wanted them to stop. They sounded like two bratty teenagers.

"Koujaku, do you love me?" Aoba asked. Koujaku nodded and Aoba only went up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Koujaku. You were selfish, I'll admit. But I love Noiz." Aoba whispered. Koujaku only stormed out the room. From then, as much as Aoba and Clear tried to restore the calm in the room it never came back. Mink and Clear stayed a few hours then left.

"What's wrong with you, Noiz?" Aoba simply asked whilst focused on the TV screen.

"Nothing. I tried everything but he was convinced you would 'fall in love' with him. Delusional." Noiz grumbled.

"You both are at fault and I don't like it. I'm going to talk to Koujaku tomorrow at work. Now I'm going to bed. And I think you need to go home." Aoba said heading for the bedroom. Noiz could only do what Aoba asked.

Koujaku made a no-show at Heibon. He always visited on a Monday. He refused to pick up his Coil. Aoba wanted to go to his but he thought he could leave it for a day. On that Tuesday, Aoba sent multiple messages with no reply and tried ringing him. Nothing. Just ringing with no answer. One more day. That Wednesday he didn't even get time to get to work before he found Koujaku.

On the front page of a newspaper.

**_'Famous hairdresser dies by drowning at beach.'_**

Aoba didn't even get to Heibon. He broke down right outside the news shop. He rang Noiz and after only being on the phone with him for a few seconds he knew something was wrong. Aoba gave him Heibon's address. Half an hour later, Noiz turned up at Heibon.

"He's dead, Noiz." Aoba whispered before running up to him and crying into his chest. Noiz felt guilty. Beyond guilty. Aoba knew he did too. It couldn't be helped. Noiz wanted to cry too. He kept it in successfully and did his best to comfort Aoba. It wasn't a time for kissing him or acting romantically. He was mourning the man who loved him and got no love in return. Koujaku didn't seem like the person who would do such a thing. The Koujaku that Aoba knew would get on with it and learn to accept things. Aoba didn't want to think Koujaku would ever lose hope. It would be out of character.

Aoba couldn't be the same afterwards. As much as he loved Noiz, he thought of Koujaku whenever he was with Noiz. It was only after he died he realised how much Koujaku really showed his love for Aoba. Whenever Noiz kissed Aoba, he meant it with real love and passion. Aoba went along, he really tried. He still felt like electric when Noiz kissed him. Each of his kisses felt unique. But Koujaku never escaped his mind. Noiz moved in with Aoba a few weeks after Koujaku's death. They had a small funeral with no body. Aoba arranged it all. Koujaku's lack of family meant that only his friends and Rib team members attended.

* * *

><p>The wind swept across the sands of the short beach in Midorijima, lifting grains twirling in the air. Aoba was sat cross-legged on the beach looking forward to the horizon. It wasn't a particularly warm day, the wind had a bitterness to it; like the mood. Noiz was sitting next to Aoba; he leaned in and grabbed his hand.<p>

"We will fix this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, Noiz's favourite song is The Only Exception by Paramore. Whoop.**

**This was lightly inspired by a short film on youtube based on Attack on Titan called A Story Without Words. Inspired by because fluffy ships always inspire me and JeanxEren. It's worth watching mainly because it has nothing to do with Attack on Titan except the fact there's characters called Jean and Eren.**

**I think this is the first piece in a loooonnnggg time I'm truly happy with and I hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
